


一分钟情人

by moshu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshu/pseuds/moshu
Summary: 肖宇梁住进了和曾舜晞同一家酒店。
Relationships: 肖宇梁/曾舜晞 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	一分钟情人

曾舜晞洗完澡出来时天色渐晚，酒店的窗帘还合着，房间内一片暗沉。他打开手机，屏幕的光映在脸上，好几十条未读微信，最顶端有个奥特曼头像问他：“出去整顿好的不？”

曾舜晞拇指一滑，先回复了下面的，才回到奥特曼这里，“点外卖，不出去了。”想了想， 又补上一句：“外面人多，被看见了不好。”

他花了不少时间吹顺额头上两撮毛，期间看了眼微信，消息显示已读，没有回复。曾舜晞抿了下唇，心头隐约不是个滋味，又说不清，索性扔远了手机开始工作。

有人重重敲了下门。

曾舜晞一愣，跑过去拉开半边门缝，拧着胳膊把人拽了进来，昏暗中肖宇梁像只毛绒玩具扒拉上来，脸滚在曾舜晞颈边来回磨蹭。

“饿。”

“点了外卖。”

曾舜晞用手掌抵着胸口把人推开，坐回沙发上继续用iPad看邮件，肖宇梁亦步亦趋跟在后面，声音沉下去，像咬着腮帮子说话，“可我想吃的外卖送不了。”

“没有送不了的。”曾舜晞说，眼睛盯着iPad屏幕，心不在焉接住肖宇梁蹭过来的手，还能吃什么，米其林黑珍珠也可以买，能用钱解决的都不是事。

肖宇梁挤上沙发，松松垮垮把人圈在怀里，曾舜晞顺势靠过来，躺舒服了，继续戳着屏幕。肖宇梁的手钻进衣服下摆，顺着小腹往上抚摸，他的掌心很暖，像拢住一簇火，曾舜晞缓慢地深呼吸，肖宇梁低头用鼻尖去拱他，像只小动物地蹭。曾舜晞侧过头与他交换一个吻，发丝缠绵相贴，肖宇梁松开怀抱往下，分开他的腿，手掌隔着睡裤包住揉弄，曾舜晞的胸口起伏几下，抓住他的手。  
“别弄了。”

肖宇梁把人松开了，盯着曾舜晞笑了笑。

“嫌弃我啊。”

曾舜晞瞪他一眼，不想猜肖宇梁今天发什么疯，他划开屏幕正准备回个邮件，忽然感到身边一轻，转过头肖宇梁已起身走向门口。

说不清的情绪翻涌上来，曾舜晞清清喉咙，一扭身准备怼肖宇梁两句，结果姿势太大手却一抖，给正在回的邮件点了删除。

他手忙脚乱去垃圾桶里找回邮件，耳边听到“咔哒”声，抬头发现肖宇梁去把房门锁了，气势汹汹朝他逼近。

肖宇梁凶狠地扑上来，按住曾舜晞，手脚并用怀抱住他，低头去舔他的脸，牙齿尖磨过曾舜晞颧骨的皮肤，呼吸洒在他唇边，像在压抑着什么喘，曾舜晞头皮发麻，正要推开他，忽然感觉眼皮被湿热的舌头舔了一道。

疯狗——曾舜晞恶心得眼前发黑，狗舔完了，又把毛茸茸的狗头蹭过来，“阿晞，”肖宇梁手脚翻过来搂着曾舜晞，温暖的狗肚皮贴向他，“我不嫌弃你。”

“我就想和你一起出门晒晒太阳。”

曾舜晞没说话。这是他新戏杀青第二天，肖宇梁进隔壁组的第一天，在这之前他们好几个月没见面，现在他和肖宇梁在地上滚成一团，iPad被甩到远处熄了火，曾舜晞脸上还有口水，他无语凝噎，肖宇梁以为用几句轻飘飘的意识流台词，就能骗他一起跳上条不归路，当他傻啊 。

曾舜晞心里冷笑，身体却卸了力放软，他接住肖宇梁的拥抱，像接纳一只路边跑来的流浪小狗，肖宇梁脸不错就是脑子有点疯，曾舜晞抱着他想，得有个人拴着他，防止他一不小心走丢在街角。

他在肖宇梁背后安抚几下，“起来吧，去床上。”

肖宇梁抬起脑袋，注视曾舜晞，没来由地傻乐起来，“唉，我好想你。”肖宇梁说，抽了纸巾帮他擦干净脸。

酒店的空调还在有气无力地运转，曾舜晞拉着肖宇梁倒在床上，他们在沉默中接吻。肖宇梁吻技很好，侧着脸贴向曾舜晞，湿热的唇舌交缠，曾舜晞捧住肖宇梁脑袋，指尖摸到一丝湿意。

他撇开脸，“刚洗完澡啊？”

“这不千里送炮么，总得有点服务精神。”

曾舜晞抽抽地笑，肖宇梁左啃右啃亲不到嘴上，啧了一声，手指用力捏住曾舜晞下巴，怼上去含住了，用舌头操他的口腔内壁，曾舜晞闭上眼睛，很快就来了感觉，手指微蜷抵在肖宇梁颈边，被拉起来仔细啄吻。肖宇梁的手比他大上一圈，刚好能覆盖住，手指插进他指间缝隙，吻顺着掌心纹路滑动，曾舜晞忍不住挣了下，却被抓紧了。

肖宇梁俯身扣住他，顺着他胸舔舐吮吸，曾舜晞皱着眉喘气。肖宇梁在床上有时会用对待女人的方式搞他，本来没什么感觉，最多有点痒，但肖宇梁每次花很长时间在这上面，一来二去，曾舜晞渐渐患上巴布洛夫效应。此刻肖宇梁含着他重重吸吮，咬得乳晕都大了一圈，曾舜晞惊恐地发觉自己下半身起了反应。

肖宇梁很得意，又不敢表现得太明显，他翻出套子咬开戴上，把润滑剂抹在了两人腿间，手握住曾舜晞抚弄，自己的也凑了上去，掌心裹住两人下身一起撸动。曾舜晞分开腿，腰忍不住向上抬，润滑剂随着动作滴落，肖宇梁抽开手去接，又来到曾舜晞身后皱褶处，缓慢地往里揉，曾舜晞下面很紧，得花不少时间去打开。但是没关系，肖宇梁低头吻住他，夜还很长。

曾舜晞呼吸逐渐湿润，下身含了肖宇梁三根手指，被插得起了沫，里外一片黏腻。肖宇梁抽开手，胡乱在自己发烫的茎身抹了几把，抵到入口浅浅戳刺，曾舜晞难耐地动了下，被肖宇梁架住了，一个挺身捅进去。

曾舜晞仰起脸，断断续续喘息，肖宇梁捧着他小心地吻，手顺着他的腰一寸一寸揉开紧绷的肌肉，下身缓慢地小幅度抽插，待曾舜晞稍稍适应，肖宇梁把他圈紧了，毫无保留地抽动起来。

他进得很深，腰动得又快又急，曾舜晞被颠得眼眶发红，闷着声急喘，也不知道是不是怕酒店隔音不好，肖宇梁看他一眼，动了心思。

他摁着曾舜晞大腿狠命地抽送，抵着他敏感点碾磨，曾舜晞哽着喉咙吸气，小腹抽动，前端渗出一点点透明液体，他急切地去握自己，被肖宇梁抓住手，十指相扣摁在床垫上。

肖宇梁手劲很大，捏得曾舜晞有点疼，但高潮被延长的感觉更令人难受，他眨眨眼，从下往上看向肖宇梁，蹭过去吻他，“宇梁……”

肖宇梁接住他的吻，身下发疯似地撞，一次比一次更用力，故意擦过他的敏感点，曾舜晞受不住了开始发抖，濒临临界点又悬而未决，他大力挣扎，被肖宇梁按住了继续操，很快身体就痉挛起来，前面跳动着要射，曾舜晞哑着嗓子啊啊地叫，身体绷紧又松开，高潮毫不留情地席卷而来。曾舜晞眼眶里蓄着泪，也不挣扎了，肖宇梁一动，眼泪就止不住地流，他被彻底地操开了，内里柔软发烫，紧贴着肖宇梁，像是要留住他的存在。

肖宇梁也不急着退出，抱着他又温存了会儿才缓缓抽出来，换个了姿势，小鸟依人地把脑袋搁在曾舜晞肩上，搞得他像是刚才挨了操的人。曾舜晞很无语，扭了下腿，身下床单都湿了，蹭得他不太舒服，曾舜晞深呼吸几下，一把掀开肖宇梁，下了床一瘸一拐地去卫生间清理。

出来的时候床铺已经被收拾过了，肖宇梁正好从外面回来，穿戴整齐脸色红润，手上提着两个大纸袋跟他打招呼：“你叫的什么外卖呀，这么重？”

曾舜晞点了酒店的早茶点心，刚做完运动，他饿得前胸贴后背，扑上去指使肖宇梁把碗碟都摆上，装好两份端到床上去吃。肖宇梁也点了个外卖：打完折25.8块的全家福手抓饼，吃得他满手都是油，还啃了一半递给曾舜晞，让他也尝尝。

“喏，本地我最爱的手抓饼，绝对不能错过。”

曾舜晞嫌弃得直躲，肖宇梁就追上去用油乎乎嘴亲他，这样闹了一会儿，最终两人还是分完了同一个饼。

曾舜晞翻出一只绿色的牙膏扔给肖宇梁，“晚上用完这个再睡觉。”

第二天一大早肖宇梁就醒了，阳光透过窗帘缝钻进来，曾舜晞还在他枕边睡着，肖宇梁有点莫名地激动，有种无法用言语形容的感觉冲撞在他胸口，他想跳下床打一套军体拳，又舍不得离开被窝。肖宇梁躺在床上，最后轻轻拿起手机，开始了新一天的冲浪。

曾舜晞醒来的时候，肖宇梁温暖地挨在他身侧，感觉像在憋笑，身体一抽一抽的，曾舜晞翻了个身，头蹭向被子里，眼睛还没睁开，迷迷糊糊地问：“幾個鐘啦？”

他说粤语的时候音调更低一点，此刻还未清醒，嗓音又有点哑，肖宇梁立马翻过身搂住他，“醒啦？”

曾舜晞瞥他一眼，“看什么笑得这么开心。”

“咱们的同人。”

曾舜晞又翻了个身，抬起手臂搭在脸上，“都能有些什么啊……”

肖宇梁嘿嘿笑了两声，“这你就不懂了吧，还挺多的，”他打开手机划了两下，“有写我两是宇航员的，一起被派到月球上冒险。”

“有篇发生在千禧年的港埠，我是个吃百家饭长大的打手，你是某地产商的小少爷。”

“还有篇里你是位演员，主演的片子入围戛纳主竞赛单元，你提名了最佳男演员，是当时热门的影帝人选，我呢就是个旅居法国的舞蹈生，那个夏天被拉去当翻译。”

“然后，我们就相遇了。”

曾舜晞听到“影帝”两个字瞬间清醒，从被窝中一跃而起大吼着去抢肖宇梁手机，“我也要看！”

肖宇梁被震得滚下床，挠挠头干脆爬起来，去给曾舜晞泡咖啡。他觉得自己能理解曾舜晞，有的人想要很多钱，有的人想要很多爱，曾舜晞两者都不缺，就想要点别的东西，比如成就一个光鲜的梦想。

而肖宇梁什么都缺，所以他也什么都不缺，他的想法很简单，那就是做自己：一个不会被任何人左右、真实又坦诚的自己。当然他明白，在娱乐圈里这或许是个比拿影帝还要不切实际的梦想，但他还年轻，他想试试看，自己能走多远。

曾舜晞打着哈欠来到他身边，他把马克杯塞过去，看对方喝水一样吞下那甘苦的液体。

“你什么时候开机？”曾舜晞问。

“明天。”

曾舜晞点点头，“我下午还有个活动，晚上倒是可以一起吃个火锅，”他捧着温热的杯子看向肖宇梁，“今天天气不错，吃完我们一起散个步吧。”

肖宇梁点头说好。

出门前他忽然想起什么，从口袋里掏出两个揉得发皱的创口贴，一个贴在了曾舜晞右手指关节，另一个贴在自己左手食指上，像交换一个半公开的秘密。

曾舜晞看着手，又看向肖宇梁，他的眼睛很大，有时也是个弱点。

走出酒店的时候，不少站姐跑过来拍他，肖宇梁伸出手指在脸旁比了个V，确保他指间的创口贴，和他那张朝气蓬勃的帅脸能一起入镜。

FIN.


End file.
